Anna Stein
Anna Stein is a tenant and the wife of Carl Stein. She only appears in Beholder. Settling She automatically moves into the Basement of the apartment building at the start of the game. Quests given *Trust and care *Chocolate candy *Martha is sick *Martha's doctor *Life-threatening condition *Seasonal fruit *Weather at home *The last jerk *Bills, bills, and more bills *Grocery money *Broken TV *Bedtime stories *Weird note Quests associated with *Trust and care *Wedding preparations Information on tenant Anna Stein has no information for profiles. Illegal items and actions Anna will read and cry over the course of the game, if Carl fulfills all of his family's quests. She will also store a gun in her room. Dialogue Carl is able to talk to Anna about several events over the course of the game, which shows the player Carl's personality. The following list shows every time that Carl can talk to Anna, not counting quests: *Before he talks to Bruno Hempf in the tutorial. *After he talks to Bruno Hempf. *After Carl is given the order to report Jacob Manishek in Crime and punishment. *After Klaus Schimmer is evicted, if Klaus goes on the barge with Jones Popanedo, is arrested, leaves after Maria Schimmer is arrested, or if Maria commits suicide. Anna will have a different comment, depending on if one of the above events occurs. *If Martha Stein dies. *If Patrick Stein dies. *If Anna goes to the doctor herself, Carl can ask her about the cure. *If Carl has strawberry soap in his inventory. *If Carl takes down the box from George Danton to his office, and Fulfledle Brukich has left the building. *If Antoine Grubic moves into the basement. *When Patrick asks for $15 000 in On the brink of expulsion. *If Patrick is expelled. *If Patrick is taken away to corrections. *When Patrick returns from corrections. *When Patrick asks for $20 000 to leave the country. *If Patrick emigrates to North Borea. *If Patrick emigrates to South Borea or goes with his girlfriend's family. *If Patrick's girlfriend's family is executed at the border. *When the mobile propaganda unit arrives. *If Carl agrees to reprogram the mobile propaganda unit. *If the mobile propaganda unit is blown up. *If Albert Meineke moves in, and Carl talks to him, before he founds out that Albert isn't mute. *After Carl defuses the bomb. *After Carl receives the quest To go or not to go?. *After Carl receives the quest Change is coming. *After Carl receives the quest Patriotic production. Death If both Martha and Patrick are dead, Anna will commit suicide by drinking a poisonous substance. This will not occur if Patrick is in another country. If Carl tells George Danton that Antoine Grubic works for the government over the phone, Anna will be trampled to death during the Mine 17 Labor Strike If Carl reports Patrick and the police arrest him, Anna will shoot Carl after Carl talks to her or after a few hours of Carl not talking to her. Trivia *Anna has the most dialogue out of any other tenant in the game. *Like the rest of her family, Anna cannot be blackmailed or profiled. **However, she can be reported and arrested. Category:Tenants Category:Female Characters Category:Characters